The invention relates to an architectural covering, particularly a covering for an architectural opening such as a window blind, having two parallel interconnected fabric layers which contain complementary patterns and can be moved relative to one another in a direction parallel to the layers. This invention particularly relates to an architectural covering having one or more parallel binder threads which connect the fabric layers and along which one of the layers can be moved relative to the other layer. This invention quite particularly relates to an architectural covering having fabric layers which contain alternating relatively translucent and relatively opaque portions and can be moved relative to one another between positions where: i) the translucent portions of the different layers coincide and ii) the opaque portions of the different layers substantially overlap, preferably completely overlap, the translucent portions of the different layers.
Blinds for covering architectural openings are known which can be opened and closed while still covering the openings. For instance, traditional venetian blinds have slats which can be tilted so as to block light or let light through from windows covered by the blinds.
Another type of such blind has two vertical layers, disposed one in front of the other and each with an array of horizontally-oriented, alternating transparent and opaque stripes. When the transparent stripes of one layer are in horizontal alignment with the transparent stripes of the other layer, light is transmitted through the blind, but when the opaque stripes of one layer are horizontally aligned with the transparent stripes of the other layer, light can be blocked by this blind. See GB 926 663, GB 1 227 619, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,029,675, 2,549,167, FR 1 366 224 and DE 2 326 438. The two layers of fabric or plastic in such a blind are connected on their top and/or bottom ends by top and/or bottom bars. This generally results in the layers being separated by the diameter of the bars used, which makes the blind appear bulky. Also the distance, separating the two layers, does not allow the blind to completely block light from passing through it. In this regard, light shining in from a window at an acute angle can pass through the transparent stripes of the adjacent layer of the blind and then between the vertically adjacent, opaque stripes of its layers, in the horizontal gap between the layers. The bigger the horizontal gap between the layers, the more light can pass through, even if the blind is closed. Moreover since the layers in such a blind are connected only at their top and/or bottom, precisely aligning their transparent and opaque stripes to completely close the blind is not possible.
Two-layer woven fabrics are also known which are interconnected by binder threads, so that they have a special appearance and resistance to wear and tear. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,101, FR 2 083535, GB 2 058 161, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,684, GB 395 176, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,610, GB 540 059, NL 35 858, NL 272 858 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,980. However, the two layers of such a fabric cannot slide along the binder threads or move relative to one other.
In accordance with this invention, an architectural covering, particularly a covering for an architectural opening such as a window blind, is provided, comprising:
first fabric layer; and
a second fabric layer that is parallel and adjacent to the first layer and substantially coincident with the first layer;
the second layer being capable of movement relative to the first layer in a direction parallel to the first layer; and
a binder thread, between the layers, which connects them and extends in the direction of movement of the second layer; the second layer being slidable along the binder thread during the movement of the second layer relative to the first layer;
the first and second layers having complementary patterns.
By this invention, the two layers of the covering can be kept close together at all times, even when the second layer is moved relative to the first layer along the binder thread between positions where the patterns of the layers either complement each other or do not complement each other. In this regard, the covering need not have any significant gap between its two layers and need not be bulky but rather can have almost the appearance of a single layer of material.
Advantageously, the covering has a plurality of parallel binder threads, particularly where each binder thread connects the layers in a repeating pattern.
In this regard, it is especially advantageous that the complementary pattern of each layer of the covering comprises opaque portions and translucent portions, whereby the two layers can be moved relative to one another between positions where: i) the opaque portions of the pattern on each layer coincide substantially, preferably completely, with the translucent portions of the pattern on the other layer to reduce substantially the passage of light through the covering, particularly its translucent portions, and ii) the opaque portions of the pattern on each layer coincide with each other and the translucent portions of the pattern on each layer coincide with each other to allow the passage of light through the translucent portions of the covering. It is particularly advantageous that each pattern comprises alternating parallel opaque stripes and translucent stripes, quite particularly rectangular stripes; the binder thread extends substantially perpendicularly to the stripes; and the second layer is capable of movement relative to the first layer in a direction substantially perpendicular to the stripes to move the stripes between positions where: i) the opaque stripes coincide at least substantially with the translucent stripes and ii) the opaque stripes coincide with each other and the translucent stripes coincide with each other. Since there is no significant gap between the layers, the opaque stripes of this covering, when moved to be aligned substantially with the translucent stripes of the covering, can prevent much of the light from passing through the translucent stripes, for example, from a window.
In this regard, it is also particularly advantageous that each binder thread passes through opaque portions of alternately the first layer and the second layer to connect the layers while also extending in a generally straight line, especially where each binder thread forms a single binder thread loop in the opaque portions of at least the second layer, through which portions the binder thread passes, so that the opaque portions of the second layer can slide easily, relative to the translucent portions of the first layer, along the binder thread when the second layer is moved relative to the first layer.
In this regard, it is quite particularly advantageous that each opaque portion is formed by warp and weft threads and each translucent portion is formed by weft threads, without warp threads. This is especially so where each binder thread is a weft thread which forms a binder thread loop, preferably a plurality of binder thread loops, each of which passes about, preferably closely about, a warp thread of each opaque portion, to which the binder thread is connected. This is particularly advantageous where each binder thread loop of each binder thread is off-center, in the direction of the binder thread, on the opaque portion, to which the binder thread is connected.
It is also advantageous that a layer, preferably a rear layer, has a weft thread, preferably a plurality of weft threads, each forming a weft thread loop, preferably a plurality of weft thread loops; each weft thread loop spanning a warp thread, about which a binder thread loop passes, and preferably also spanning warp threads on either side of said warp thread; each weft thread loop being adjacent to said binder thread loop.
It is further advantageous that the layers of the covering are woven together with the binder thread.
Also in accordance with this invention, an architectural covering, particularly a covering for an architectural opening such as a window blind, is provided comprising;
a first fabric layer; and
a pulling thread which passes through the first layer to form, along the pulling thread, spaced apart, pulling thread loops about, threads of the first layer; an end of the pulling thread being located at a side of the first layer; and the first layer being slidable along the pulling thread, toward the end of the pulling thread when the end of the pulling thread is pulled toward an opposite end of the pulling thread with the side of the first layer.
Advantageously, the first layer is woven together with the pulling thread. Also advantageously, this covering comprises a plurality of the pulling threads which are parallel and are preferably woven into the rear of a rear layer of the covering. Further advantageously, this covering comprises the first and second layers and the binder thread, described above.
It is also advantageous that a layer, preferably a rear layer, has a weft thread, preferably a plurality of weft threads, each forming a weft thread loop, preferably a plurality of weft thread loops; each weft thread loop spanning a warp thread, about which a pulling thread loop passes, and preferably also spanning warp threads on either side of said warp thread; each weft thread loop being adjacent to said pulling thread loop.
It is further advantageous that each binder thread and any pulling thread in the coverings, described above, is made of a polyester, nylon, aramid, or polytetrafluoroethylene, particularly a heat-resistant material.
It is yet further advantageous that each binder thread and any pulling thread in the coverings, described above, is a preshrunk and smooth thread, especially where the layers of the covering are not preshrunk, particularly where the covering is eventually subjected to heat shrinkage, whereby when the covering eventually shrinks during heating, each binder thread and each pulling thread will become looser within the covering.